


Let Go of It

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [24]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: So much of his rage is Victor's fault...





	Let Go of It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Creator's Responsibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376318) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Prompt - 99. unless

"He made me and gave me nothing to live for," the misshapen man said, anger rising once more in the aftermath of the villagers running from him in fear.

His companion, a woman that had been brought up in comfort, reached to his arm, fearlessly laying her hand there.

"Unless you let go the blaming, and wash him from your mind's province, he still fathers your misery," she told him.

There was a brief pause, and then the man dropped his face, nodding once.

"Ever so wise, Elizabeth. Unless I choose to live free of him, I am truly nothing."


End file.
